


Fix the Broken Baby

by Deastrumquodvicis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holmes Brothers, Kidlock, Other, kidcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastrumquodvicis/pseuds/Deastrumquodvicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven-year-old Mycroft writes a desperate letter to Santa Claus regarding his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix the Broken Baby

Dear Santa Claus:

I know it’s only June but Mummy’s having trouble breathing.  She’s scared.  The baby—Sherlock—won’t stop screaming.  He screams and then he’s quiet but then he screams again and it makes no sense.  Sometimes just touching him will make him scream, sometimes he just shies away.  Sometimes Mummy singing makes him scream, too, which doesn’t make sense, because most of the time, he likes it.  The only thing that makes sense, and I know it’s right, because Daddy says it too, is that the baby is broken.

But who fixes broken babies?  Who can make them stop screaming?  Can you?

Mummy says the things that helped me when I would cry don’t work.  She doesn’t know what she’s doing wrong, and that’s why she stops breathing sometimes.  Once she fainted and dropped the baby, but he landed on the sofa so he wasn’t hurt.  But he still screamed.

Daddy says Sherlock can’t be fixed.  That he’s always going to scream without us knowing why.  I think he thinks the baby is sick.  He might be sick, I’m not a doctor so I don’t know.  I hope he gets better, I can’t sleep when he’s screaming and I know it’s not fun for him, which is why he’s screaming.  And I would like very much for Mummy to be alright, too.  Seeing her scared is sad.  A baby shouldn’t scare his mummy, I don’t think.

So please I would like Sherlock and Mummy and Daddy to be fine.  I don’t really think you’re real, but I’ve asked everyone else I can think of and it hasn’t worked.  Maybe you can help.  If you can help, it would be mean not to so I think you should help.

Yours truly,  
Mycroft H.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor little Sherlock's sensory overloads.


End file.
